


Love-Sick

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble inspired by writing prompt #106 posted by thefakeredhead.comNow Tommy is back at work, Winston teases BarbaraSet after 'Limbo' but before 'Know Thine Enemy'





	Love-Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

“Stop that!”

I glanced across at Winston, “stop what?”

“Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. You’re making me nauseous.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Like hell you don’t. You’ve been wearing the same misty eyed love-sick expression ever since the DI came back to work.”

“You’re not even remotely funny.”

“I’m not trying to be. Face up to it Barb, you’re in love with him.”

“As if! He’s my friend and I was worried about him. I’m just glad that he’s feeling better, nothing more.”

“You keep telling yourself that Barb.”

“Shut up Winnie.”


End file.
